


Good Doctor

by Christer_Bleu



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christer_Bleu/pseuds/Christer_Bleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His file had a hand written note inside in Yaag's neat handwriting, "There's steel in this man." She didn't see it herself, when her father told her that she had steel in her she had strived to make the rest of the world see it on first glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19357) by Christer Bleu. 



> For anyone who does care you can keep track of what I'm doing with the pseudonyms you can check out the entirety of team [CVRN](https://teamcvrn.wordpress.com/)
> 
> If anyone has a prompt, question, comment or concern you contact [Team CVRN](mailto:teamcvrn@yahoo.com).  
> .

There were very few people in the world that had the power to make her feel uncomfortable with their very presence and Philip Kozlova was one of those people. He was a thick man caught somewhere between husky and buff with a jovial face, pink cheeks and thinning sand colored hair. Far from physically threatening he looked like the proverbial boy with a heart of gold which did nothing to arrest her feelings of unease. Philip Kozlova was a psychologist, accomplished and highly recommended meaning what he lacked in physical attributes he surely made up mentally but the genial expression in those brown eyes betrayed nothing.

She felt studied, examined, peeled apart from the outside down to the very core of her being. The rational part of her mind, the part that was exclusively the soldier, disciplined herself reminding her that he was a child's psychologist. Adults were a bit more complex than children, as they grew their minds sharpened, so whatever skill that Dr. Kozlova possessed would be negated in her by her development into an adult. The part of her that was wholly woman and therefore shrewd in assessment even when she tried fooling herself into thinking that something would work out for the best reminded her that a psychologist was a psychologist. That part of her was likely right.

Forcing herself to relax behind her desk she crossed her legs beneath and settled in, smiling back at the broad shouldered Kozlova. He was a teddy bear of a man if his file was anything to go on and PSI-COM intelligence was extraordinarily effective, notorious for its accuracy. "Dr. Kozlova, I'm pleased that you made time in your schedule to come and assist us with our little dilemma."

His smile lit up his entire face as he nodded, "The parents of one of my clients called our session off early so I had some free time to help you with your problem Lieutenant Colonel." Which was true, he had made time in his schedule to fit in PSI-COM instead of just dropping everything when she'd sent Rosch to acquire his services. "What is it that you need from me?"

His file had a hand written note inside in Yaag's neat handwriting, "There's steel in this man." She didn't see it herself, when her father told her that she had steel in her she had strived to make the rest of the world see it on first glance. The steel in his spine was the same as the steel in the l'Cie Sazh Katzroy, you can only push someone like them so far before they showed you what they were made of.

Strangely those where the people who were unbreakable, the heroes that mattered, the people that ran into burning buildings to save someone because the fire department was slow or threw themselves into a fight to protect someone who couldn't protect themselves. People like Philip Kozlova were the ones that fought for what they believed was right no matter what, people like the l'Cie.

She understood like Rosch did, understood that it wasn't right that hundreds had to die to keep the billions from panicking. The Purge was more of an illusion of control than anything else, the l'Cie did pose a threat to Cocoon, their focus and the need to survive unchanged would drive them to destroying their home. Mass hysteria to control mass hysteria, a hollow act that kept the rest feeling secure and kept them from rioting in the streets, a twisted mentality but it worked.

"We have found a Cocoon l'Cie, a boy of six who has been branded by Kujata. He doesn't remember his focus…" she trailed off at the dawning horror in the doctor's eyes, he understood enough to assist her in deciphering Dajh Katzroy's focus. He didn't have the same grandiose vision of the boy as the savior of Cocoon but that was okay, they could always get rid of the good doctor once they were through if he caused any problems.


End file.
